


Advantages

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Draco100's prompt #10: Caught in a Blizzard.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Draco100's prompt #10: Caught in a Blizzard. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Advantages

~

“Ridiculous,” mutters Draco, staring out the window. “It never snows in London.” 

“Apparently it does now,” Harry yawns. 

“Well, it sucks.” Draco huffs. “The Floo’s down, we can’t Apparate…How am I supposed to get to work?” 

“Why worry? No one else will be there.” 

Draco pauses. “No, I suppose not.” 

“Plus, there are…advantages to being caught in a blizzard.” 

“Like what?” Turning to face Harry, who’s still in bed, Draco freezes. “What are you doing?” he chokes out.

Harry, slowly stroking his cock, smirks. “What’s it look like?” 

“Like you’re trying to distract me.” 

“Is it working?”

“Evidently.” 

~

They move slowly since neither of them’s going anywhere. After preparing himself, Draco straddles Harry, moaning as he sinks onto Harry’s thick cock.

“So fucking gorgeous,” Harry breathes, looking up at him. 

Draco smirks down at him. “Are blizzards now your…favourite weather?”

Harry arches up, surprising a gasp from Draco. He grins wickedly. “Definitely.” 

After Draco has ridden Harry to a satisfying, orgasmic conclusion, he collapses beside him panting. 

“So,” Harry whispers into Draco’s hair. “Have I distracted you sufficiently?” 

“What blizzard?” Draco mutters. 

Harry laughs. “You see? Advantages.” 

Smiling, Draco curls closer, and hopes it snows for days.

~


End file.
